The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to: Detect the presence of antibodies in the sera of patients with carcinomas of the lung, breast, and colon against autologous tumor cells by immunofluorescent techniques. Test the sera, both by fixed cell techniques for the detection of reactivity against intra-cellular antigens, and against viable cells for detection of reactivity against membrane antigens; Obtain serum specimems for study before therapy and at regular intervals after therapy; Determine the specificity of detected reactions, including appropriate absorption procedures with normal tissues and with fetal tissues; and Correlate the presence of antibody with the clinical status and the course of disease, and with screening tests for cell-mediated immunity in selected patients.